Kuroko no Greget Story
by sekartiara
Summary: Menceritakan tentang Kuroko, Akashi, dan kawan-kawan dalam melakukan ke-gregetan, sampai akhirnya terjadi kejadian tidak terduga.


Kuroko no Greget Story

© Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Menceritakan tentang Kuroko, Akashi, dan kawan-kawan dalam melakukan ke-gregetan, sampai akhirnya terjadi kejadian tidak terduga.

 **WARNING** **: Mengandung ke-gregetan. candaan lebay/alay, kegajean (ketidakjelasan), bahasa alay**

Chapter 1

 **Para Kiseki no Sedai+Kagami Taiga sedang bermain basket di lapangan basket (ya iyalah. masa di laut). 8 jam kemudian (njirr, lama amat), mereka beristirahat dan bercakap-cakap.**

Kuroko: "Lelah sekali bermain basket selama 8 jam."

Kise: "Iya, Kurokocchi. Aku tadi sempat mau mati pingsan dan kakiku seperti mau patah."

Midorima: "Ya elah, lebay amat lu, nanodayo! Kacamata gue hampir jatuh gara-gara gue melompat-lompat terus." (memang ngapain ya?)

Akashi: "Sudahlah. Yang penting main itu harus 'greget'."

Aomine: "Greget? Apa itu?"

Akashi: "Masa lu ga tau, Nyet! Greget itu kita hidup dimana kita harus menguji diri kita dengan kemampuan luar biasa. Kayak pengalaman gue dulu waktu umur 3 tahun di hari ulang tahun gue (ceritanya panjang lho). Gue dibeliin buaya sebagai hewan peliharaan gue dan naik di atas punggung buaya, trus berkunjung ke Museum Nuklir. Di sana ada nuklir-nuklir yang sangat berbahaya. Gue coba nuklirnya, tapi belum ada gregetnya. Akhirnya gue diajak ke kebun binatang. Di sana, bla…bla…bla…"

 **2 jam kemudian**

Akashi: "….lalu gue pulang dan makan kue ulang tahun dengan toping kalajengking panggang, tart lemak kudanil, dan jus bisa ular. Rasanya enak sekali jadi orang greget itu."

 **Namun, setelah Akashi bercerita semuanya tertidur lelap.**

Akashi: "Lu dengerin gue bercerita gak Njeengg!" (berteriak hingga menimbulkan suara ultrasonic yang sangat tinggi.)

 **Semuanya bangun, sigap, dan kaget.**

Kagami: "Denger kok bang. Ceritanya bagus sekali."

Kise: "Iya.. Luar biasa dan fantastis."

Murasakibara: "Jadi pengen kayak lu kok bang."

Ao,Midori,Kuro: "I..Iye.."

Akashi: "Ya sudah. Kalo gitu kita pulang. Hari dah larut. Besok aku akan mengajarkan kalian untuk belajar hidup 'greget'. Sampai ketemu besok."

 **Keesokan harinya..**

 **Murasakibara dan Himuro sedang berjalan menuju lapangan basket.**

Himuro: "Omong-omong, kemarin ngapain aja. Kok pulangnya larut?"

Murasakibara: "Ooo.. Gara-gara Aka-chin, yang suruh bermain basket selama 8 jam dan bercerita selama 2 jam. Hoaamm.."

 **Himuro kaget bukan main.**

Himuro: "Wuuiihh.. Trus gimana rasanya? Capek?"

Murasakibara: "Gak! Rasanya manis kayak gula! Ya capeklah bego!"

 **Himuro cuma diam dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan. Sesampainya di sana, teman-temannya sudah pada menunggu. Momoi juga datang dan menyambut mereka dengan gembira.**

Akashi: "Oke semuanya sudah pada datang?"

All: "SUDAAAHHH!" (dengan gaya 'Sparta')

Momoi: "Biasa aja kale."

Akashi: "Oke. Berbaris yang rapih! Dan kita akan berjalan!"

All: "SIAP!"

 **Mereka pun berjalan dari Tokyo ke Osaka (jauh amat).**

Akashi: "Sudah sampai."

 **Semuanya pada ngos-ngosan, kecapekan setengah mati bahkan hampir mati. Sementara Momoi naik pesawat bersama Himuro (Momoi tidak 'digregetin' soalnya cewek, sedangkan Himuro tidak ikut jadinya gak 'digregetin' aliasnya juga dia bukan anggota Kiseki no Sedai)**

Akashi: "Oke. Sebelum latihan dimulai, aku akan membacakan aturannya."

 **Akashi pun membacakan aturannya. Dan inilah isinya:**

 ** _1._** **** ** _Wajib mengikuti kegiatan Greget Training selama 6 bulan, tanpa kecuali maupun izin keluar._**

 ** _2._** **** ** _Dilarang membawa makanan dan minuman dari rumah, karena makanan sudah disediakan oleh ketua._**

 ** _3._** **** ** _Waktu istirahat hanya 3 hari selama 6 bulan. Bagi yang melanggar, tidak diperbolehkan istirahat selamanya._**

 ** _4._** **** ** _Selama Greget Training berlangsung, peserta dilarang dibantu atau membantu peserta lain, baik yang ikut maupun tidak._**

 ** _5._** **** ** _Dilarang berbicara kotor selama latihan berlangsung. Bagi yang melanggar, akan dihukum melakukan Greget Training tambahan 2 bulan._**

 ** _6._** **** ** _Peserta dilarang beristirahat selama melakukan Greget Training. Bagi yang melanggar, akan dihukum mati._**

 ** _7._** **** ** _Terakhir, peserta harus mengikuti aturan-aturan yang telah dilaksanakan oleh ketua, baik yang tertulis disini maupun secara lisan dari ketua._**

 **Latihan 1: G-Traps**

Akashi: "Oke. Itu saja aturannya. Gue akan mememulai latihan pertama. Namanya G-Traps. Dalam latihan ini, kalian harus berlatih untuk mempertahankan dari jebakan-jebakan, seperti, jebakan tikus, jebakan beruang, hingga jebakan dinosaurus (emang ada ya?). Baiklah aku akan menembakkan pistol ini dan menghitung mundur angka 3 sampe 1. Latihan dimulai ya."

Midorima: "Perasaan gue gak enak deh."

Akashi: "3, 2, 1. MULAI!"

 **Semuanya berlari menuju ke dalam dan bertapa terkejutnya mereka, hampir di setiap jalan terdapat jebakan. Mereka hening sesaat…**

Akashi: "WOI! Ngapain pada bengong! Cepat latihan! Mau gue hukum!?"

 **Semua kaget bukan main.**

Kuroko: "Gak bang. Jangan dihukum dulu dong. Gue kan cuma penasaran tadi. Iya kan?"

Aomine: "Ha.a bang…"

Akashi: "Ya sudah! Cepat lakukan sekarang waktunya keburu habis!"

All: "Iye, iye."

 **Keburu habis? Padahal baru latihan pertama dan masih 6 bulan lagi. Selama latihan berlangsung, para Kiseki no Sedai kecapekan dan banyak yang terkena jebakan. Walaupun itu mereke saling berckap-cakap.**

Kise: "Sebenarnya ini latihan atau kita disuruh mati sih?"

Murasakibara: "Cih. Gak tahu nih. Dasar.."

 **Belum selesai ngomong, Akashi sudah memotong.**

Akashi: "Lu ngomong apa coeg! Mau ngejek gue!? Lu tahu gak peraturannya!?"

Murasakibara: "Gak apa-apa bang. Cuma….keselek.. Hehehe.."

 **Akashi hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam (lebih tajam dibanding pisau). Akhirnya latiahan pertama selesai.**

Akashi: "Oke. Latihan pertama kalian selama 3 jam sudah selesai. Setelah ini kalian akan mengikuti latihan yang kedua."

All :"Oke bang..(memelas)"

 **Jujur saja, sebenarnya mereka tidak mau mengikuti kegiatan ini. Namun, kalo yang memerintahkan Akashi mau gimana lagi. Yaahh.. Jadinya terpaksa deh.**

 **Latihan 2: Flame of Greget**

Akashi: "Selamat dating di latihan ke-2 yang bernamakan 'Flame of Greget'. Pada latihan ini kalian harus mempertahankan diri dari api, begitu juga api lahar. Kalian juga harus melakukan berbagai kegiatan di latihan ini, seperti memancing di kawah gunung api, mandi lahar, dll. Apakah kalian semua sudah siap!?"

All: "Siap bang..(memelas lagi.)"

Akashi: "KURANG SEMANGAT! LEBIH SEMANGAT DONG!"

All: "SIAP BANG!"

Akashi: "OK! Let's do it." (gaya amat pake bahasa inggris *dibacok Akashi*)

 **Para Kiseki no Sedai langsung ke dalam gunung api dan mendapatkan banyak hawa panas di sana. Semuanya melas, kepanasan (bahkan sangat panas yang memlebihi 100 derajat C). Serasa seperti dipanggang…**

Kise: "Aaaahh…panas sekali. Lama-lama kulit gua bisa dekil nih kayak Si Dakian."

Aomine: "Xianjing. Lu ngejek gue ya?! Kulit gue bukan daki tauukk!"

Kise: " _Kulit gue bukan daki tauukk._ (ejek Kise) Halah, alasan nyatanya lu napa dekil banget, kayak panci gosong?"

Aomine: "LU BILANG APA HAH!? MAU GUE BACOK LU!"

Akashi: "Hei kalian berdua! Pilih berantem atau mau gue cemplungin ke lahar!?"

Kise: "E..eh.. Kami…Cuma bercanda bang.."

Aomine: "Iii..yaa..aa. Kenapa mesti berantem. Kita kan bukan anjing dan kucing." (Ni anak bego atau otaknya kerasukan ya?)

 **Akashi cuma menatap tajam dengan wajah yang sangat menyeramkan. Para Kiseki no Sedai yang sedang latihan hampir mati karena terpaksa harus mandi lahar.**

Midorima: "Iiiihhh… Aku gak mau masuk ke situ. Nanodayo!*chup, chup, chup*"(menggigil ketakutan sambil membawa lucky itemnya yang berupa empeng.)

Akashi: "Kalau kalau gak mau, mending gue tembak aja sekalian pake bazooka!"

Midorima: "Huuuaaa.. Gak mau!" (Midorima nangis? Dasar bayi)

Akashi: "Ya sudah! CEPAT MASUK SEKARANG!"

 **Byuurrr…. Kresshhh…**

Midorima: "Ya Tuhan, dosa saya apa sih? Mama, tolong aku…huuuu…hiks…hiks…Panasss.."

 **Cup, cup, tenang Midorima gak cuma kamu yang kamu yang kepanasan, tapi temen-temenmu juga. Himuro dan Momoi cuma menganga lebar sampe planet Mars melihat teman-temannya mandi lahar. 4 jam kemudian..**

 **Sesudah latihan 'Flame of Greget' Akashi mengajaknya untuk menginap di Camp of Greget milik Akashi (entah darimana ia punya camp seperti itu). Camp tersebut lebih mirip dengan pondok cuma agak lebih besar. Hanya terdapat ruang tengah, 2 kamar tidur, kamar mandi, dan ruang makan. Akashi mengajak mereka untuk ke kamar tidur. Kamar tidur tersebut sangat besar dan cukup memuat para Kiseki no Sedai, Kagami, Momoi, dan Himuro. Besarnya melebihi ruang tengah. Di sana juga terdapat beberapa banyak kasur untuk tidur.**

Akashi: "Oke latihan kalian sudah selesai. Kalian istirahat dulu 1 hari."

 **Akashi masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya dan suatu ketika…**

All: "YEEESSSSS! ULULULULULULULU! YEAAAHHHH! THIS IS OUR FREEDOM! AYEAYEYAYE KAPTAIN! AOUAOAUAOUAOUAOU! ULULULULULULULULULULU….." (Sampe Uttaran tamat)

Momoi: "Anjay pada mabok semua"

Himuro: "Sadar lu coeg."

Chapter 2

 **Selama istirahat…**

Kuroko: "Alhamdulilah, ya Tuhan. Akhirnya gue bisa selamat dari maut."

Kagami: "Ya, kita bisa istirahat sekarang."

Murasakibara: "Senang sekali rasanya istirahat. Hooaaammmm… Gue mau tidur aja aahh"

Kise: "Untung aja gue selamat dari Akashicchi, gara-gara Si Dakian itu."

Aomine: "Lu masih aja ngejek gue! Lama-lama gue bun.."

Midorima: "Sudahlah! Kalau kalian berdua masih ribut gue bakal panggil Akashi! Biarkan dia yang memberi pelajaran buat kalian!"

 **Kise dan Aomine saling berjauhan dan hanya diam tanpa memandang.**

Midorima: "Lagipula, kita jangan puas dulu karena besok kita akan latihan lagi. Ingat peraturan yang dikatakan Akashi? Istirahatnya kan cuma 3 hari dalam 6 bulan, jadi bukan berarti istirahat kita lama." (ketakutan)

Kuroko: "Iya, sih. (*Krunyuk..*(perut Kuroko bunyi)) Jiaahh…gue lapar. Ada yang bawa makanan gak disini?"

Murasakibara: "Bukannya suruh Aka-chin kita dilarang membawa makanan?"(Tumben Mukkun nurut amat, biasanya dia ngambek kalo gak boleh bawa makanan.)

Kuroko: "Eee..eehh.. Iya deng."

Momoi: "Ya sudah. Kalau gitu gue pergi ke Akashi buat minta bahan makanan, trus nanti gue yang masakin."

Kise: "Oke, Momo..cchi.."

 **Hening sesaat…**

 **Krikk..krikk..krikk…krikk..**

Momoi: "Ehh.. Napa kalian mandang gue kayak gitu?"

Aomine: "Oh.. Ga apa-apa kok."

Kagami: "Kenapa gak Akashi aja yang masak, dia kan gak ada kerjaan."

Aomine: "Iya Satsuki… Atau napa gak Kagami dan Himuro aja yang masak?"

Kise: "Iya…bla…bla…"

 **Ditengah obrolan tersebut, Akashi datang dan membuka pintu kamar para Kiseki no Sedai.**

Akashi: "Semuanya keluar dan ke ruang makan. Aku sudah mempersiapkan makanan buat kalian semua." (Sambutnya dengan senyum ramah.)

Murasakibara: "Be..benarkah?"

 **Akashi mengangguk.**

All: "Aseeekkk!"

 **Semuanya berlari secara brutal keluar dari kamar, sampe bergetar kayak gempa. Untung Momoi tidak ketabrak, kalo gak nanti dia gepeng. Sesampainya di ruang makan…**

All: "WOOOAAAAWWW!"

Kise: "Kyaaa! Bagus sekali ruang makannya-ssu!"

Midorima: "Besar lagi! Nanodayo!"

Murasakibara: "Kelihatannya makanannya juga enak-enak disini." *Mukkun ngiler*

Akashi: "Baiklah semuanya silahkan duduk. Jangan dibuka dulu tudung sajinya sebelum aku bilang."

 **Semuanya duduk di kursi makan masing-masing.**

Akashi: "Oke. Sekarang buka tudung saji dan selamat makan."

 **Jeng..jeng… Blang! Semuanya kaget bukan main. Bagaimana tidak? Makanannya saja bukan seperti makanan pada umumnya (biasanya). Aneh-aneh dan mengerikan. Ada paku, granat, kalajengking panggang, dll.**

Kuroko: "Akashi-kun. Kenapa makanannya kayak begini semua?"

Akashi: "Kan gue bilang apa, BIAR GREGET. Momoi, Himuro kalian masak sendiri saja. Biarkan mereka makan bersama gue."

Momo,Himu: "OKE BANG!" (saking senangnya)

 **Semuanya berpandangan heran. Kalau begini mending Momoi aja yang masak.**

Akashi: "HOI! MAKAN! GUE DAH SIAPIN BUAT LO SEMUA!"

All: "iye, iye bang." (melas)

 **Krecenk…krecenk…krecenk..plinting..plinting…boooomm..booomm…(Suara makan macam apa itu?). Sesudah makan…**

Akashi: "Hmm..enak! Gimana dengan kalian? Masakan gue enak kan?"

All: "Eeerrgghhkk…uugghh.."

Akashi: "HOOYYYY!" (sambil membanting meja)

 **Semuanya kaget bukan main. Bahkan Aomine hamper loncat dari kursi.**

All: "Iy..yy..aa.. Bang… enak banget…kok.."

Akashi: "Hmmff.. Ya sudah! Kalau gitu cepat sekarang minum!"

 **Semuanya bergegas lari brutal dengan kecepatan 10000000000000000000…(Author ga tahu sampe kapan kecepatannya) cahaya. Langsung berebut gelas dan… PRANG! Terdengar gelas pecah. Akashi langsung kaget dan berdiri dari kursi makannya. Lalu menuju ke TKP(emang apaan ya?) dengan aura menakutkan. Sepertinya ia murka bahkan lebih dari murka. Para Kiseki no Sedai tidak dapat bergerak dan tubuh mereka bergetar hebat. Lalu Akashi berhenti..**

Akashi: "Ehem.."

All: "SIAP BANG!"

Akashi: "Siapa diantara kalian yang memecahkan gelas!?"

 **Tak ada yang menjawab. Tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka angkat tangan. Dia adalah…**

Kuroko: "M…ma… Maafkan..aa..aku.." (gugup, ketakutan setengah mati.)

 **Akashi mendekatinya. Semakin mendekat. Semakin mendekat.. Dan mendekat. Sudah sampai di hadapannya. Kuroko rasanya ingin pipis di celana karena ketakutan setengah mati. Akashi memegang pundaknya dan…**

Akashi: "Huh… Lain kali hati-hati ya."

Kuroko: "E..ehh.."

Midori,Ao,Ki,Murasaki,Kagami: "BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…!"

Kise: "Kurokocchi! Kamu ngompol-ssu!"

Kagami: "HAHAHAHA..! Sungguh dramatis! BUWAHAHAHA..!"

 **Kuroko cuma bisa nahan malu.**

Akashi: "Hentikan semuanya!"

 **Mereka diam. Kriikk…kriikk..**

AkashI: "Sekarang kamu ke kamar dan ganti celana ya."

 **Kuroko cuma mengangguk gugup dan berjalan kayak orang ling-lung (sempoyongan) layaknya zombie.**

Akashi: "Hei semuanya!"

All: "SIAP BANG!"

Akashi: "Cepat masuk ke kamar dan tidur! Jangan bikin kegaduhan atau kalian akan ' _Keeiiikkhh_ '" (sambil menggeser jari telunjuknya di depan lehernya)

All: "Siap bang."

 **Mereka keluar dari ruang makan dan bergegas menuju kamar mereka. Sesampainya di sana, mereka menceritakan kepada Momoi dan Himuro. Momoi dan Himuro langsung tertawa dan membuat Kuroko sedikit kesal.**

Midorima: "Sudahlah diam! Nanti Akashi marah dan bisa membunuh kalian lho."

Aomine: "Iye, iye. Aku mau tidur lah."

Kuroko: "Aku juga. Oyasumi semuanya."

All: "Oyasumi."

CHAPTER 3

 **Keesokan harinya…**

 **Pritt! Peluit dibunyikan.**

Akashi: "Oke semuanya! Hari ini kita akan latihan lagi. Sudah berkumpul semua!"

All: "Sudah!"

Akashi: "Yosh! Ayo berjalan!"

 **Sesampainya di sana…**

Akashi: "Oke. Stop! Pada latihan hari ini dinamakan 'Hot Spring'.Dalam latihan ini kalian harus mempertahankan diri dari kepanasan dan mencoba berani dengan hal-hal yang panas bahkan yang luar biasa panasnya. Apakah kalian semua siap!?"

All: "SIAP BANG!" (sebenarnya gak semangat, cuma harus gimana lagi)

Akashi: "Kalau gitu cepat masuk ke dalam!"

 **Mereka masuk ke dalam dan…jeng, jeng. Panas sekali hawanya, seperti pada latihan ke-2.**

 **Latihan 3: Hot Spring**

Akashi: "Oke. Pertama kalian akan gue ikat dan gue kunci dengan rantai di dalam sebuah ruangan. Di situ ada panci berisi air panas dan ada kunci di dalamnya. Jika, kalian ingin melepaskan diri, kalian harus mengambil kunci dari air mendidih itu. Gue tahu pasti akan terasa sangat sakit, tapi ini adalah hal untuk melakukan 'ke-gregetan' jadi kalian harus berani. Siap semuanya ya!"

All: "Siap bang.." (melas banget)

Akashi: "SEMANGAT!"

All: "SIAP BANG!"

 **Selama di latihan…**

Murasakibara: "Cih! Gue mah benci yang namanya kayak gini. Mama, papa, kakak! Mukkun mau pulang. Huuuaaaa…" (Tumben Mukkun juga menangis)

Kagami: "Aaarrgghh! Ini sebenarnya latihan atau mau main film SAW sih!?"

Kuroko: "Film SAW? Film apa itu?"

Kagami: "Bodohnya kamu! Masa film horror gitu aja gak tahu!"

 **Kuroko cuma menggeleng-geleng.**

Kise: "Huuu..huuu..Huuuwaaa..! Kise gak tahan! Kisa mau pulang aja!"

Aomine: "Cengeng amat lu! Tapi gue takut jugaaa! Huuuaaaa..!"

 **Midorima cuma ngemut empengnya agar tidak menangis, karena dia malu kalo dilihat menangis. Selama para Kiseki no Sedai merengek, muncul sebuah layar. Dan di dalam layar tersebut adalah Akashi Seijuurou.**

Akashi: "I want play a game."

 **Kriikk..kriikk… Suara ambekan berhenti dan hening. Mereka bingung. Akashi cuma menghela nafas.**

All: "Heh?"

Akashi: "Huh…Maksudnya gue mau bermain!"

All: "Oooowwhh.." (sambil mangut-mangut gak jelas. Memang pada govlok semua ya ternyata.)

Kuroko: "Main apa ya?"

Akashi: "Main bola basket!"

Kuroko: "Ooo.. Kalo gitu napa gak main sekarang? Trus napa kita diikat?"

Kagami: "Lu gimana sih, Kuroko! Wong permainan ini kan permainan maut, bukan disuruh main bola basket! Eh..tapi lu bener juga ya."

Akashi: "MONYET!" (sambil menembakan pistol ke pelipisnya *DOR!*). Lupakan semuanya! Gue ingin bermain! Jadi.." (belum selesai bicara sudah diputus.)

Kuroko: "Kalo mau main ya lepasin kita dong! Malah ngiket kita pake rantai! Lu maunya apa sih!?"

Akashi: "Eh Tuyul! Maksud gue bukan itu! Gue mau main permainan maut! Lu tadi denger gue bicara gak sih!"

Kuroko: "Dengarlah bang! Kan Kuroko punya telinga. Gue juga gak tuli kok. Coba kalo gue gak punya telinga, gue kagak akan bisa dengar!"

Akashi: :Semvak Maeda Keiji! Gue ngerti lu kagak tuli dan lu punya telinga,tapi sekarang gue mau bermain! Bukan bermain bola basket kayak dulu di Winter Cup!"

 _*Maeda Keiji diambil dari tokoh anime Sengoku Basara_

Kuroko: "Ya sudah! Main saja sana! Bilang dong dari tadi!"

Midorima: "Dia memang dah bilang sebelum lu jadi sableng, coeg!"

Akashi: "SUDAH! SUDAH! DIAM SEMUA! Gue akan memulai permainan ini!"

Aomine: "Sekarang?"

Midorima: "Ya Tuhan. Ini anak siapa lagi? Malah tambah gendeng."

Akashi: "GAK! 2 TAHUN LAGI KOK!"

Aomine: "Kalo 2 tahun lagi ngapain lu ngiket kita disini?! Kan, mainnya masih 2 tahun lagi jadinya bebaskan kita dong!"

Akashi: "Astagafirullah! Demi Dewa! Ini sebenarnya gue-nya yang belo'on atau mereka yang super pintar sih?! Sudahlah! Aku ulangi lagi! Aku mau bermain! Sekarang jugaaa!"

Murasakibara: "Aka-chin."

Akashi: "APA!?"

Murasakibara: "Kalo bicara jangan keras-keras. Nanti mengganggu tetangga lho."

Akashi: TETANGGA YANG MANA NJEENGG?! INI RUANG KEDAP UDARA! JADINYA GAK AKAN TETANGGA YANG BISA DENGAR! DISINI JUGA KAGAK DEKAT TETANGGAAA!"

Murasakibara: "Ooohh.. Kalo gitu lanjutin aja."

Akashi: "Gue mulai permainannya sekarang!"

Kise: "Tu..tunggu dulu… Akashicchi.."

 **Akashi semakin marah dan menggeram.**

Akashi: "GRRRRR..! APAAN LAGI SIH!?"

Kise: "Kalo gak bisa pake tangan, ngambil kuncinya pake apa?"

Akashi: "PAKE MULUT!"

Kise: "Ooohh..tapi nanti kalo mulutku panas gimana-ssu? Kan sakit."

Akashi: "AU AH! PADA GENDENG SEMUA! Mending gue siram langsung aja pake air panas!"

All: "Hah!? Jangan bang.."

 **Terlambat. Akashi sudah menekan tombolnya dan… Byuurrr… Air mendidih sudah membasahi tubuh para Kiseki no Sedai. Mereka semua menjerit dan berteriak.**

All: "Aaaarrgghhh! Panaasss!"

Midorima: "Aaarrrrkkkhhhh… Salah gue apa sih? Panaaasss sekaliii! Kulitku seperti direbus! Aaaarrkkhh…!Mamaaaa tolong Shin-chaannn!"

Akashi: "HAHAHAHA… BUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA..! Uhuk, uhuk, uhuk. UHUK..UHUK.."

Midorima: "Bang, kalo lagi batuk minum OHB Combi Batuk Berdahak aja. Gue punya obatnya kok."

Akashi: WAH, BAIK SEKALI KAMU! TERIMA KASIH BANYAK! LU TARUH MANA OBATNYA!"

Midorima: "Di rumah gue."

Akashi: "JIGONG KUDA!" *DOR, DOR!* (sambil menembak pelipisnya lagi.)

 **Sesudah latihan. Mereka berlanjut pada latihan ke-4.**

CHAPTER 4

 **Latihan 4: The Waterfall Crossing**

Akashi: "Oke. Latihan ke-3 sudah selesai, sekarang kita akan berlanjut ke latihan ke-4. Latihan ini dinamakan 'The Waterfall Crossing'. Dalam latihan ini kalian harus menyebrangi air terjun setinggi 1.500 m dan selebar 1,2 km. Selain itu di air terjun itu juga terdapat ikat piranha dan buaya yang terjun dari air terjun."

(emang ada ya di Jepang air terjun kayak gitu? Trus ikan piranha bukannya di Amazon? *plaakk* Au ah terserah Authoenya lah. Biar nambah imajinasi.)

Akashi: "Kalian siap ya!"

All: "SIAP BANG!"

Akashi: "1, 2, MULAI!" *Priittt*

 **Para Kiseki no Sedai berlari ke arah air terjun dan mereka ketakutan setengah mati. Selama menyebrang ada yang aneh..**

Akashi: "WOI! Lu nagpain bawa ban pelampung!?"

Midorima: "Biar gak tenggelamlah! Nanti kalo gue mati gimana?! Keluarga gue kan rindu banget sama gue! Ini kan juga 'Lucky Item' gue hari ini, nanodayo." (sambil memegang ban pelampung dengan model kepala bebek di depannya)

Akashi: "B*ha Momoi! Lu kira kita mau berenang?!"

Midorima: "Lah kan nanti kalo jatuh bisa aman pake pelampung. Lu gimana sih?! Masa pake pelampung aja gak tahu!"

Akashi: "Mending mati aja lu! Croco-gank, serang dia!"

 **Segerombolan buaya raksasa menergap Midorima sampai ia jatuh dari air terjun. Akashi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Para anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain justru ngeri melihatnya. Semuanya menangis, termasuk Momoi dan Himuro (kecuali Akashi) yang telah menyaksikan temannya mati jatuh dari air terjun dengan konyakan buaya-buaya ganas. Di tengah kesedihan tersebut, tiba-tiba…**

Midorima: "Gue jatuh ya? Kok disini banyak kadalnya? Lucu-lucu dan besar-besar. Gue boleh minta 1 gak bang? Buat diperiksa nanti di rumah sakit." (buaya dianggap lucu?)

Murasakibara: "Njirr, ternyata masih hidup lu."

Himuro: "Bussyyeett! Hebat banget lu!"

Akashi: "Lu kira dia itu pasien?!"

Kagami: "Kalo gue pikir, napa kagak lu yang harus diperiksa deh?"

Midorima: "Ya kagaklah nanodayo! Gue kan dokter! Masa dokter memeriksa dokter, lu gimana sih?! Kagak pernah ke dokter ya!"

Kagami: Au ah! Silau dah!"

Aomine: "Anggap aja lu namanya dokter sakit, pe'a!"

Kise: "Ini anak kapan sih pinternya?!" (bukannya lu ya yang harus ditanyain kayak gitu? *plakk* (menampar Kise))

Akashi: "Sudahlah! Lupakan saja dia! (lu pikir dia mantan lu?). Biarkan dia bermain sama tuh kadal! Cepat jalan terus atau gue perlakuin kayak si rambut lumut itu!"

All: "Iye, bang."

 **Mereka terus berjalan menyeberangi air terjun dicampur dengan gigitan ikan piranha. Di tengah latihan tersebut, tiba-tiba Aomine kepeleset. Ia jatuh dari air terjun dan untungnya ia masih berpegangan pada ranting besar tepat ditengah air terjun tersebut.**

Aomine: "Aaaa.. To..tolong aku!"

Kise: "Tenanglah kawanku! Aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" (kok jadi loyal amat)

 **Namun, saat Kise hendak menyelamatkan Aomine, Akashi menegurnya.**

Akashi: HEI! Apakah lu mendengarkan peraturan gue?! Peraturannya apa?!"

 **Kise menjadi tegang dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya menyaksikan Aomine yang sedang bergelantungan di ranting pohon, layaknya monyet.**

Aomine: "Huuaaaaa..! Gue kagak ingin mati!"

Akashi: "Lu gak ada gregetnya coeg! Croco-gank, serang dia!"

 **Segerombolan buaya akan menergap Aomine hitam yang malang dan ia pun jatuh dari air terjun.**

Momoi: "DAI-CHAN!TIDAK!"

Akashi hanya tersenyum lebar. Sementara Momoi menangis

Momoi: "Hiks…hiks…hiks.. Dai-chan… Dia sudah tiada.. Hiks…hiks…hiks…"

Himuro: "Ya. Sekarang dia sudah di tempat yang aman. Di tempat yang indah dan damai. Oiya, lalu kenapa kamu gak sama Kuroko aja? Kamu kan lebih suka sama dia daripada Daiki."

Momoi hening sejenak dan…

Momoi: "Oh iya.. Oh iya deng! Kyaaaaa! Tetsu-kun!"

 **Momoi teriak dan berlari lalu memeluk Kuroko Tetsuya dengan erat hingga Kuroko kehabisan oksigen. Kuroko yang dipeluk hampir saja jatuh dari air terjun.**

Kuroko: "Momoi-san, ja…ngan…peluk….aku…kayak…be..gi..ni.."

Momoi: "Owh.. Maafkan aku Tetsu-kun."

 **Kedua makhluk tersebut saling berpandangan dan terdiam. Hening…**

Kuroko: "Momoi-san."

Momoi: "Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Kuroko: "Ngomong-ngomong… Kok lu bisa sampe sini sih?"

Momoi: "Habisnya aku gak tahan dengan wajah Tetsu-kun yang ganteng dan menawan! Daripada Dai-chan yang dekil kayak arang, jelek, mesum! Iiiiihhh…jijik gue!"

Aomine: "F*ck you Momoi! Lu kan sahabat gue selamaya! Trus kan katanya lu mau jadian sama gue!"

Momoi: "Gyaaahh!(kaget) Dai-chan masih hidup?!"

Aomine: "Ya iyalah gue masih hidup! Hidup sampe hati kamu!"

Momoi: "Yeess.. Dai-chan masih hidup, tapi…..kita temenan aja ya, soalnya aku sudah jadian sama Tetsu-kun."

 **Kuroko cuma diam dan berkata dalam hati..**

Kuroko: "(emangnya siapa yang mau jadian sama lu?)"

Aomine: "APA?!"

Momoi: "Kita temenan aja ya!"

Aomine: "(F*ck!). Woi kadal sini lu! Telan gue ya. Walaupun cintaku ditolak sama Momoi, namun…."

 ***Greepphh* Buaya itu sudah melahap Aomine. Ckckck… Sungguh kasihan ya nak, nasibmu.**

Akashi: "Sudah, sudah! Hoi! Kalo kayak gini kapan selesai latihannya! Momoi Satsuki mendingan lu ke tempat yang aman aja sama Himuro. Biarkan Tetsuya dan yang lainnya latihan sama gue."

Momoi: Yaahh… Oke lah kalo bergitu. Tetsu-kun sayang, hati-hati ya!"

Kuroko: "Yaaaa..(tapi gak usah pake sayang-sayang segala juga kale.)"

 **Momoi kembali ke tempatnya bersama Himuro. Akashi melanjutkannya…**

Akashi: "Apa yang kalian lihat?! Cepat jalan!"

All: "Iye bang."

 **Mereka terus menyeberangi air terjun dan sering terkena gigitan ikan piranha (sebenarnya kalau soal buayanya cuma untuk menergap orang yang ngeyel aja.). Akhirnya latihan ke-4 telah selesai.**

Akashi: "Oke. Kalian berlima telah selamat dari latihan 'The Waterfall Crossing'. Bagi yang gagal tidak masalah karena kita masih ada latihan lagi. Selanjtnya kita akan berlatih di Amerik Utara."

Kagami: "Amerika? Aku sangat suka di sana. Apalagi Amerika Utara, dengan hutan-hutan dan pegunungan serta pemandangan yang indah."

Akashi: "Lu pernah ke sana?"

Kagami: "Iya dan gue juga sekolah di sana sejak gue masih kecil."

Akashi: "Okelah kalo begitu. Lu tunjukan tempat-tempat yang mengandung ke-gregetan."

Kagami:"Ke-gregetan? Coba aku pikir dulu…"

 **3 jam kemudian…**

 **Kagami masih terus berpikir..**

Kagami: "Hmmm.."

Akashi: Lama amat lu coeg! Cepetan! Waktu gue nanti habis!"

Kagami: "Aha…. Kayaknya tidak ada."

Akashi: ANJ******NNNGGGG!" *menyodorkan guntingnya ke Kagami*. Ya sudah kalo gitu gue aja yang mencari tempat gregetnya! Sekarang kita berjalan ke bandara dan terbang ke Amerika! Kalian siap?!"

Kagami, Ki, Kuro, Murasaki: "SIAP BANG!"

Momoi: "Eh tunggu dulu! Bagaimana dengan Midorima dan Aomine?"

Akashi: "Oh iya, gue lupa. Hoi! Croco-gank lepaskan dua orang cupu itu!"

 **Buaya-buaya tersebut melepakan Midorima dan Aomine dan pergi berenang menjauh.**

Akashi: "Sekarang lu berdua ikut gue ke Amerika! Ada tempat greget baru di sana!"

Midori, Ao: "Iye bang.."

Aomine: "Eh, bang Akashi…"

Akashi: "Apa?"

Aomine: "Ke Amerikanya pake apa?"

Akashi: "Pake mata lu!"

Aomine: "Pake mata? Ya gak bisa lah bang! Jalankan pake kaki bukan pake mata!"

Midorima: "Duh Gusti.. Napa ni anak jadi belo'on lagi?" (sambil nepuk-nepuk jidat)

Kise: "WOW! Saya baru tahu Aominecchi!"

Akashi: "Lu kapan sih pinternya?! Au ah! Mending jalan aja ke bandara sekarang!"

CHAPTER 5

 **Sesampainya di Amerika Utara...**

Akashi: "Nah, sudah sampai. Di tempat ini, kalian.." (terputus oleh teriakan riang Kise)

Kise: "KYYAAAAAA..! Ini Amerika! Kereennnn-ssu! Besar! Rumput hijau! Kyaaaa…."

 **Njiirrr.. Lebay amat! Yang lain cuma bisa heran putar kepala, putar mata, goyang itik, dll. Merasa terganggu? Akashi langsung memanggil kurang lebih 10 dukun serta 3 pendeta (entah darimana ia dapat dukun dan pendeta tersebut) untuk pengusiran roh. Namun pada saat pengusiran roh Kise, Kise langsung kesurupan tanpa sebab. Padahal yang gunanya untuk pengusiran roh malah balik kesurupan. Tak hanya Kise, para Kiseki no Sedai yang lain juga ikut kesurupan, begitu juga dengan Momoi dan Himuro.**

Kuroko: "Anyong baby loh! Yeyy captian!"

Kagami: "Mpok Ashika makan ba*ygon cap soda gembira bareng gue ya..."

Akashi: "Woi! Nama gue Akashi! (*Bukk!* (sambil menonojok Kagami)) (kamvret bener ni bocah)"

Midorima: "Hoorreee! Mak Riko main Asa Oha!"

Kise: "#!^*%#%$^&&*. Yey, yey captian! Ululululu.."

Aomine: "Hai sayang! Mau main pistol-pistolan bareng Sakurai?"

Momoi: "Iya, mpok! Mari main petasan dicampur susu soda."

Himuro: "Gue..*&%$ ^^^!^##%.. Hatiku gembira! Lalala... kenyot dikenyot-nyot... Ayeaye captain!"

Akashi: "Ya Tuhan, apa-apaan semua ini? Kok jadi pada kesurupan semua? Woi coeg! Lu pake mantra apa sih kok jadi kesurupan semua?!"

 **Setelah dilihat, ternyata dukun dan pendeta tersebut salah mantra (pake mantra segala). Mereka malah pake mantra 'Kesurupan Massal' dan tak ada yang bisa menghentikan. Tak berpikir panjang Akashi langsung mengambil 8 buah salib. Salib-salib tersebut ditusukan di masing-masing jantung para Kiseki no Sedai termasuk pada Momoi dan Himuro. Lalu ia membacakan mantra..**

 _Jangan kau lupakan… Kenangan mantanmu.._

Akashi: "Woi Author! Lu salah mantra!"

Author: "Salahnya lu sendiri jones!"

Akashi: "Author kamvreettt! Gue bacakan sekali lagi!"

 _Hambye, hambye, hambye…_

 _Polingo, polingo, polingo…5x_

 _Keluarkanlah roh jahat mereka!_

 _Biarkanlah mereka pulih kembali!_

 _Au, au, au, au, au…_

 _Oo aa, oo aa, oo aa…_

 _Kuperintahkan! Keluarkanlah roh jahat mereka!_

 _Keluar! Keluar! Keluar!_

 _Hambye, hambye, hambye…_

 _Polingo, polingo, polingo…5x_

Author: "Mantra macam apa itu?" (au ah biarin aja)

 **Berhasil! Akashi langsung mencabut salib-salib itu dari jantung mereka. Mereka pulih dari kesurupan massal. Nafasnya terengah-engah dan tak sadar apa yang dialaminya. Kemudian, Akashi memulangkan para dukun dan pendeta tersebut. Mereka berterima kasih atas yang telah dilakukan Akashi. Tak lama, Akashi berkata kepada teman-temannya.**

Akashi: "Kalian ingat apa yang terjadi dengan kalian?"

 **Semuanya menggeleng-geleng.**

Akashi: "Huh.. Oke aku akan menceritakan pada kalian. Baru saja kesurupan massal dan.."

All: "APAAA!?"

Akashi: WOI! TENANG DULU COEG!"

 **Kriikk…kriikk.. Hening** …

Akashi: "Kalian baru saja kesurupan massal dan para dukun dan pendeta susah dalam menyelamtkan nyawa kalian. Namun, gue tak berpikir panjang. Gue langsung menyelamatkan kalian semua, teman-temanku. Hiks.. Sekarang gue sudah tahu..hiks.. Kalau..hiks..kalian memang tidak bisa mengikuti Greget Training..hiks.. Gue sangat menyesal, sangat menyesal..hiks.. Gue sudah sadar..hiks..sekarang. Dalam buku ke-gregetan, orang yang bisa kesurupan..hiks..tidak bisa mengikuti Greget Training. Maaf kan gue..hiks..hiks.. Gue menyerah..hiks.. Kalian menang.. Hiks..hiks.." (btw, gue kok ngapain menangis ya?)

 **Dramatis banget Akashi. Teman-temannya hanya melihat dengan pandangan sedih lalu..**

Kuroko: "Akashi-kun, lu telah melakukan yang terbaik bagi kita semua. Lu mengajarkan kami untuk menjadi berani! Melawan tantangan dan berbagai masalah! Walaupun seringkali kami menolak, tapi kami pantang menyerah demi teman kami, Akashi Seijuurou!"

Kagami: "Ya. Kalo gue pikir melakukan kegiatan greget itu menyenangkan! Walaupun sering sekali terkena rasa sakit."

Kise: "Ya, bagigue juga begitu. Walaupun gue sering menangis."

Midorima: "Gue juga, nanodayo."

Ao, Murasaki: "Gue juga."

Momoi: "Kami semua melakukan yang terbaik demi lu."

Himuro: "Ya."

Akashi: "Benarkah?"

All: "Iya."

Akashi: Kalian yakin?"

All: Iyaaaa"

Akashi: "Sungguh?"

All: IYAAAAA!"

Akashi: "REALLY?"

Author: "Ah sudahlah!"

Akashi: "Woke! Kalo gitu ayo lanjutkan Greget Training! Kiseki no Sedai, fight!"

All: "Yosh!"

 **Selama itu, mereka melukukan Greget Training dengan semangat. Sampai 6 bulan kemudian mereka sudah kembali ke Jepang..**

Kise: "Yeeaahh.. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali melakukan Greget Training!"

Murasakibara: "Ya! Rasanya gue ingin melakukannya lagi! Apalagi waktu gue makan beberapa ranjau di sana. Hooaaaammm.."

Kuroko: "Yes! Akashi-kun, apakah kita bisa melakukannya lagi."

 **Akashi berpikir dan..**

Akashi: "Maaf, tidak bisa."

All: "Kenapa?"

Akashi: "Karena…. Latihan ini cuma dilakukan sekali selama hidup kalian. Kalau setiap hari kita melakukannya akan terjadi hal-hal yang tidak baik. Jadi, ada lebih baiknya kalian istirahat. Hari sudah pagi, sebaiknya gue pulang. Sampe ketemu besok ya! Bye, bye!"

Kise: "Gue juga mau pulang. Bye!"

Midorima: "Gue juga, nanodayo. Gak sabar megang lucky item gue. Sampe ketemu besok."

Murasakibara: "Hooaaammm.. Gue juga mau pulang. Gue gak sabar buat makan snack kesukaan gue dan mau tidur. Dah.."

Aomine: "Gue juga mau pulang. Ayo Satsuki."

Momoi: "Oke Dai-chan! Tetsu-kun gue pulang dulu ya! Bye, bye!"

 **Tinggal Kuroko dan Kagami yang masih berjalan.**

Kuroko: "Kagami-kun. Sekarang jam berapa?"

Kagami: "Jam 5 lebih 10 menit. Emang kenapa?" (sambil melihat jam tangannya)

Kuroko: "Tidak apa-apa. Masih terlalu pagi. Ngomong-ngomong, kita sekarang mau ngapain?"

Kagami: ""Kita pulang aja deh. Gue capek banget habis melakukan Greget Training. Kalo gitu aku pulang dulu ya. Bye, Kuroko."

Kuroko: "Bye Kagami-kun."

 **Setelah sampai di rumah Kuroko menemukan koran di depan pintu rumahnya dan bertuliskan judul..**

 **"** **9 Orang Jepang Ditemukan Tewas Mengenaskan di Hutan Amerika Utara"**

Kuroko: "Hehehe.. Jadi selama ini, gue dan teman-teman gue bisa beristirahat selamanya dengan tenang."

The End

 **Baru post newbie. Sori kalo garing (gak lucu), ceritanya aneh dan gak jelas**

 **Author akan buat lagi jika punya ide.**


End file.
